Tragedy strikes home
by Simon wanna be
Summary: Alvin's life changed in a big way. Will he be able to make it or will what happened to him kill him? What tragic event has befallen him? Read and see what happens in this thrilling and life altering story.  Strong language warning in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey there my fellow readers and followers. I am here to present to you a new story series. No its not going to be one of my other failed attempts of a series as this one will have an additional four parts to it after this one. I am really sorry about all the waits and stops I have had. But life has been giving me writing material some of which I am putting in here. Now the events in this story are mostly based on real facts and information that happened in my life. Note Alvin is my father and I am Simon. I think I am telling to much. So why don't you read review. Also check out my poll on my profile!**

* * *

"What...stop you son of a..." krrrbam! "Damn it! Damn it! Fuck!" I screamed. What am I going to do? How could have happened to me? Why did this shit have to happen? I can't believe it...fuck! I...need to call the cops...then call my family.

"Hello...911...I need to report an accident..." I trailed off replaying what had happened.

30 minutes before.

"Alvin don't be late for your job." Simon said.

"Yeah, yeah I know...you are so lucky you're in college with a full ride and getting an internship to cover your expenses." Alvin said clearly upset.

"Well Alvin if you would have applied yourself a little more then you would have enough college scholarships to pay for most of college." Simon said plainly.

"I know and I can clearly see why I should have done better in high school. But now I'm working at this company which will allow me to work 20 hours a week and take 12 hours of classes per semester...I just wish I didn't have to go to work before the sun rises." Alvin said in a bit of a complaining tone.

"Well you'd better be going now before you are late to work...again." Simon said in a somewhat reprimanding tone of voice.

With that Alvin left the house and hustled into his old 1994 Mazda b3000 green truck and began to race to his job. Now he wasn't speeding but he was cutting it a little close to get there on time.

The road he was traveling on was dark and there was a blind curve but there was no lighting on this road and the speed limit was 55 and Alvin was going every bit of it to make sure he got there in time.

"Hello? Sir are you there?" The dispatch lady asked breaking my trance.

"Yes ma'am, I am here. Like I was saying I need to report a car crash and an ems, I...um...hit a person with my car..." I trailed off once again.

I was going around this corner then to my horror my high beams lock onto a dark figure in the middle of my lane walking the same way I was driving. "Fuck!" I scream as I smashed the break pedal to the floor and swerved hard left trying to avoid this FUCKING ASS HOLE! But I hit him none the less. He hit the windshield with a loud bang and a sickening groan escaping his lips as his head smashes into the small portion of the right hand side windshield. "Fucking shit! Goddamn it! Oh fuck!" I scream as I looked up and saw a car coming towards me and I was in his lane. I take my foot off the break and stomp on the accelerator and whipped the wheel fast as lightening to the right to avoid the oncoming car.

When I missed the car I again stomped on my breaks and came to a stop. My mind was racing and panic rode high within me...I was sure that man I hit would be dead. Should I run or stay? If I stay I might be taken in for vehicular manslaughter. But if I run I will look guilty whereas if I stay here and try to aid the man I hit there's a chance nothing will happen..."oh God...what do I do?" I think its best to stay. I called 911...

With that thought my mind snapped and said oh yes I'm on the phone with them. I told them the exact location and what had happened.

After that I called my family and told them what happened. They all freaked out and were worried as heck about me.

I slowly got out of my truck, my entire body was shaking and feeling uneasy. I went over to the driver I almost hit to make sure he was ok. As I approached his car he stepped out and we began asking each other questions and I found out that he saw the whole thing and would stay there until he filed a statement on my behalf. So I was a little relieved...but now I had to go attend to the one I hit.

I didn't want to but I knew if I didn't it would look like I wanted him to die. Which in reality I would have rather gone to a long day at work instead of having to miss it because of this.

I began to walk to the stiff mangled body...laying motionless...soundless...I felt a shiver run through my spine. It shook me to the core of my very being...it was...scary how life had changed within an instant and how this man...might ruin my life because of his stupid decision/action.

The asphalt was cool as it was nearing winter and as I walked towards the fallen body a gust of cold air blasted through me. It chilled me to the bone. The cold air whipped through my hair and it tingled with numbness but it barely registered within my mind.

My mind...was gone...it was trying to grasp what the hell happened to me 5 minutes ago. It was still under the impression that this was all a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare because only good things happened to me. This wasn't...couldn't be possible.

But what I saw before my very eyes was a body that I was painstakingly making my way to. Every step felt like a million miles...every second an hour and every minute like a year. Time slowed...my mind raced...my body felt sick, weak and on the verge of puking.

Reality was setting in, it became crystal clear that my life changed...however...how much or drastically it would I didn't know. Only time would tell what emotional, mental and spiritual damage this would cause within me.

After what felt like years I finally reached the body. When it had landed onto the asphalt it face planted hiding the man's face from me.

I rolled him over and to my horror...the person I hit was not a man but rather a kid. He was not physically the age of a kid but rather the man was a young man like me. He must have been in his mid 20's, was of a fairly nice physic with a strong upper body build on him.

I placed my fingers on his neck to check for his pulse. But I couldn't tell if it was his or mine, deep down I knew he was dead, but I was hoping with all my heart that he was ok.

Tense moments passed as I waited and prayed that there would be signs of life in this utterly lifeless body. But after 5 minutes of doing what I had learned from Si I knew he was dead.

I realized that I was...am...a...murderer. The bringer of death. My mind flooded with vile thoughts and negative emotions. I felt a weight that began crushing me the very second I accepted/acknowledged he was dead.

My head was...like a bowl of Jell-O; thoughts and feelings pierced it but they didn't really sink in like they normally would have. My mind was encased in a fog, deep and dark, shallow and wide, narrow and high. It was like I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening to me.

I kept thinking "What is the matter with me? Why is my mind so...withdrawn from reality?" I felt emotions come and go, I was like the ocean as feelings, thoughts and ideas ebbed and flowed from my mind and body. I felt shivers run through my body waiting for the police to respond so that I could get the hell away from this damn nightmare of a morning. My truck was smashed and my life lay before me an unknown whirlwind of things yet to come.

I stood up and walked over to my truck and pulled the tailgate down and sat on it. I was wearing my work uniform along with one of their jackets, because I had to work outside pretty often. The gentleman from the other car walked over and sat next to me. I am sure he was a good guy because most people would have driven off forgetting to care about the person who had just killed a man.

The stranger asked. "What of the man you hit? Is he ok?"

I replied glumly. "He's...dead." His face showed some shock but not as much as I was expecting. "Does that make me a murderer?" I asked in all seriousness.

The man took a few minutes gathering his thoughts and drawing in all the wisdom that he could muster at that moment and said. "How does killing a man with your car make you a murderer? If you were such then you wouldn't have tried your damnedest to avoid hitting that man. How could you have known what he was doing? It's not like you knew he'd be here at this time. It was a very sad, unfortunate freak accident that cost this man his life."

"I guess, I just feel bad that it had to be me. But I am a very strong person so that might be why it happened to me." I said stuffing my emotions into a deep dark corner of my being.

"Well I don't know about that, but I do know you need to deal with your emotions and get help because no matter how strong you are this event has scarred you for life my friend." The stranger said with the wisdom of someone way beyond his years.

I thought to myself: "Who are you to judge me and what I can and cannot handle? I am Alvin Seville! Mr. Heart Throb himself! I am way stronger than stooping to some quack doctor to help the Great Alvin! I am not ever going to get help! I will handle it on my own! HUMPH!"

"Thank you. I will certainly make sure I do that." I lied.

We kept talking until the police finally showed up and we both gave our statements. After he gave his the stranger took off heading to wherever he had to be. Me...I had to stay here at this God awful place and endure more torture.

The police looked around the area to see what was up with this guy and why he wasn't wearing shoes at all. Something I had failed to notice. So it was a puzzling mystery as to what happened to them. But as luck would have it they did find them, but not the way I had envisioned them. They were both side by side near a telephone pole along with a few other trinkets there.

The police speculated that he was leaving all he had of value there. It is believed he did this because he wanted to end his life. So in other words I wasn't a murderer in the eyes of the law...I was just the murder weapon used to take his life from him. I didn't want to end some one's life...hell I didn't even desire to witness death.

How can I not be held accountable for killing this young man? I mean it was me who was driving the car and I was the one who hit him...so it should be me who is to blame. But I wasn't blamed or charged with murder.

I called up my father to come and pick me up. He was more than willing to come and pick me up. When he got there we were told that the tow truck had made a mistake and towed my truck to the impound lot instead of where I asked them to.

So we (Dave and I) rushed over to the impound lot to work it all out. We were really blessed that it did. The truck was towed to a good friend of mine who was a car mechanic and was going to get it fixed there. But I didn't have any insurance on it save for collision if I hit someone's car. So the repairs were going to be coming out of my pocket and I figured that I couldn't afford to buy another one.

We went home where I told my family all about what had happened and how "I God chose me because he knew I was the only one that could handle the ordeal and not fall apart." I played the tough man all the time I was around anyone...but when no one was around I broke down.

That first night after my car acc...murder I began to cry. I felt like a loser, moron, idiot, jerk and putting myself down. I was a complete disaster, the hurt and pain consumed me and was crushing me from the inside out. I needed to find a way to take away the pain that I was feeling.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Little did I know that this was just the beginning of a long and horrid journey.


	2. Who knows what's wrong with Alvin?

**A/N Well here's the next part of the tragedy, I hope you don't think this story is to bad. I am glad that you are at least reading this story. Be looking for one of my newest one shots due to hit my profile soon. It will be a very interesting one to say the least. You might like it. But I hope you enjoy the following installment. FYI I am going to finish this off and my other one shot then I am going to write a continuation for Simon's Proposal. I hope you are pumped to read the sequel, which I promise will be as good and extremely interesting to read. I am going to make sure I get my best man...I mean lady onto it as I am going to as TheDCStar if she will help me make sure its up to par. Anyways enjoy and please leave a review no matter how short it is. **

* * *

An entire month and a half passed since the accident on that fateful day. Alvin was doing ok but something was different. No one could quite put their finger on it. Not even Alvin's wonderful wife Brittany whom he married right out of high school.

"Alvin...you...you seem...different." Brittany said a little hesitantly still laying in bed.

"What do you mean...'different'? Am I not good enough for you any more?" Alvin shot back. He was standing up getting dressed for work.

"Alvin...how...how could you say such a terrible thing? Do you think I'm that shallow and shady?" Brittany asked aghast at how Alvin responded. Sitting up in her bed with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just under a lot of pressure at work right now. It would seem my boss is being an ass and won't let me continue my education in college." Alvin said trying to schmooze things over and walked over to her and pecked her on the check.

"Alvin...you are worrying me. You never back lashed at me for trying to help you and make you feel better. Are you...sure it's only work and...not..." Brittany trailed off lost in her thoughts and afraid she'd said too much.

"I'm sure of it. Its only work and I'm sure here in a couple of weeks it will blow over and I will be fine." Alvin lied to both Brittany and himself putting on a happy face and a false smile.

"Ok Alvin. But I am here for you always. Never forget that. Whatever you may be dealing with personally either because of work or the accident you don't have to do it alone." Brittany said sincerely relaxing and snuggling back into her side of the bed.

"I know. I promise I will in the future." Alvin said. "Well I have to go to work soon."

With that he began to head down the stairs. He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Simon sitting at the table staring into space.

"Alvin are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Or are you going to shut out your friends and family and let it eat you up?" Simon asked still maintaining his stare into oblivion.

"What problem Si? I think your big brain just can't handle the fact I'm able to deal with my feelings and emotions on my own." Alvin retorted.

"Is that so? Then do pray tell how it is you are handling them?" Simon asked trying to get Alvin in a checkmate.

"It's none of your business. Just leave me the hell alone ok? I don't need help from you or anyone else!" Alvin said in a stark raised tone of voice.

"If you say so. I mean you can't help that you hit that man in September." Simon said purposefully messing up the date.

"No it was October 5th at 5:45 am. It has been 1 month, 28 days and 23 hours ago that I killed that man." Alvin said without realizing he had been setup.

"See...that's what I'm talking about! You not only gave me the date and time of the accident you also told me how much time passed since then." Simon said passionately.

"So? What's your point?" Alvin asked not caring.

"What's my point? Gee Alvin I don't know...maybe it's the fact that you are harping on it to the point of obsession? Or is it the fact that you are changing?" Simon said trying to keep his voice down.

"Damn it! Just leave me the hell alone you…you son of a bitch! You're just as nosey and bad as Britt!" Alvin said storming out of the kitchen and out the front door making sure to slam it really hard. As he was really pissed that his family was treating him like a little kid, when in fact he wasn't!

* * *

**Simon's point of view.**

Well that could've gone better. I mean I might have been a little pushy and overdone it. But he's not himself. All I am trying to do is keep him from himself and whatever it is that is bothering him. I don't understand Alvin and why he's acting like this...My thoughts were interrupted.

"Si...am I a bad wife for trying to help Alvin?" Brittany asked me close to tears standing in the kitchen doorway.

I had never really seen Brittany in this state before. "No you are not a bad wife. As a matter of fact I think it's wonderful that you care enough about him to want to help him." I said a little green with envy.

"I...I...guess. It's...just that he snapped at me this morning when I was trying to help him. It really hurt getting a verbal slap in the face." Brittany said as she sniffled.

"Here's a napkin to blow your nose" I said giving her the napkin. "Why don't we go and sit in the living room and talk?" I asked.

"Ok. I'd like that."

We went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I'm a terrible wife! I can't really cook that well, I don't have a job and I don't seem to do anything right." Brittany said as she began to cry.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok. Dave said we are going to go on vacation and visit some relatives for Christmas. Maybe a break from this place will help clear Alvin's mind." I said in a soothing tone placing my arm on her back.

"You think so?"

"Well I am not sure. But it might allow him to be less stressed and deal with his emotional pain. All I do know is the weight of the accident is slowly crushing him." I said somberly.

"Oh...I hope I don't lose my sweet heart. I love him with all my heart and it hurts me to see him hurting. I wish I could take his hurt away. He woke me up the other day because he was shaking and mumbling in his sleep." Brittany said concerned.

"Well I am not sure how to help him. He's of the mind set he doesn't need help. But what can we do?" I said with a hint of defeat.

"I...I guess there isn't anything we can really do to help him." Brittany said saddened.

"Well...I need to go. But I'm always here if you need to talk." I said as I got up and went to my room to get ready for my classes.

* * *

**7 months after accident.**

"Alvin...why does your breath smell like alcohol...again?" Brittany asked in a reprimanding tone. She was very upset with him as there seemed to be an ominous pattern going on.

"Ah c'mon Britt! I took some NyQuil which has a little alcohol. You know I need the NyQuil medicine to put me to sleep." Alvin said very defensively.

"If you say so; but it's just suspicious that you only take NyQuil when you come in from the garage. It makes me wonder what is really going on in the garage." Brittany said still weary of his antics. She was getting tired of this crap. Alvin was pulling away from here and his family. Everybody but Alvin could see it. He spent time outside and when he would come back in he seemed different. There was speculation he was drinking but we couldn't prove it and we never say any proof of it.

"Well I'm going to go to bed sweetie." Alvin said as he pecked her on the check and walked up stairs.

Brittany cringed when he kissed her. She hated the smell of alcohol and she hated it even more when it was on her husband's breath.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view.**

I hope it's just me being paranoid about Alvin drinking. But is there a chance that he is drinking and covering it up with NyQuil? Why would he turn to drinking? Is it because of me? Am I the one who drives him to drink? I bet it is me...I am not really a good wife. It's because I nag and bother him. It's because I'm not the girl he truly loved...or maybe he's grown tired of me.

KRRRSMACK! "Brittany." Simon said as he clapped his hand loudly making contact with his other hand.

"Uh...yes?" I asked a little dazed as to why he clapped his hand at me.

"I was trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. I know what you are thinking." Simon said with a Ben Stein like monotone.

"I'm sorry about that. And I don't think you know what thoughts are on my mind." I said forcefully.

"Oh great...now you are acting like the stranger we all call Alvin." Simon said clearly frustrated at how I reacted.

"Well I'm sorry. It's just that I don't see how you could figure out what I'm thinking." I said plainly.

"Well it's not hard to imagine as I am thinking the same thing. That some how I am to blame for what happened to Alvin. What if I hadn't talked to him that morning? What if I had talked to him longer? I mean I feel that in some way it's my fault." Simon said in a bit of a low tone of voice hanging his head.

"Now how could you blame yourself for that? I mean come on Si, you don't believe that do you?" I asked in shock.

"You aren't the only one who feels guilt for what's happening to Alvin. Also a while back we had a bit of a fight and maybe that's what triggered his drinking." Simon said looking away from me embarrassed.

"Don't blame yourself for any of that. It's not your fault. Not at all!" I said in a firm voice.

Then Simon flipped the tables on me. "So if I'm not at fault then that means you aren't fault for it either." Simon said with a smirk as he knew he got me.

"Ugh. You are impossible. I mean...it's...why did you have to turn my own advice against me? Sometimes you frustrate me." I said as I turned to go up stairs.

He caught my right arm and spun me back around to face him. "Why don't you see that you aren't responsible for his actions? What happened to you? Now you are so dependent on him." Simon said with sincerity.

I wriggled out of his grasp and thundered up the stairs stomping my foot on each step causing then to make a loud booming sound. When I reached the top I spun around and said "Simon I know you want to help me...but for right now leave me the hell alone. I can't handle this confrontation at this time." I turned around then went into our room.

I closed the door behind me and then leaned against it with my back against it. What am I going to do with myself? How can I keep this up? What's wrong with me? My life keeps spinning out of control. I went back to my horrid memories of my childhood before Miss Miller adopted me. I cringed as I thought about how I was abused...I would be beaten and punished for anything I didn't do right. It was horrible. I saw that I was being held captive in my own life...with a stranger. I wanted my mom...I wanted Miss Miller...but she had died. It was horrible.

I peeled myself off the bedroom door and slunk over to 'our' bed...where zonked out Alvin was. I crawled into the bed wishing Alvin would embrace me and keep me warm and take away my fears as well as wipe the tears from my eyes. What did I do to deserve this? I wasn't that bad in my life was I? It doesn't matter. With that thought lingering in my mind I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head falling into a fitful sleep.


	3. Curve ballbroken hearted

Sorry about the long wait...I have been struggling with my personal life and with computers...anyways enough excuses on with the story. I hope you like it. If you like it or hate it please let me know in a review. Thanks.

* * *

A Year and a half passed and things seemed to be going down hill a little faster each day that passed. Brittany was beginning to reach her limits and her whit's end….she just couldn't take much more.

**Brittany's POV**

"DAMN IT! Where the freaking HELL is Alvin?" I screamed into the couch pillow.

What's the matter with that man? I asked myself furious at how he seemed to be caring less and less about me and what he was putting me through. I finally had enough of it and I decided to look outside….for the 10th time this night.

I opened the front door and took a few steps on the patio and saw his truck, which caused a wave of relief to rush through me. It was followed by extreme anger as I began realize that something was wrong…as he didn't come inside. As I made my way slowly over to his truck I began thinking back a few weeks. Alvin came home…drunk…..this time it was obvious that he was smashed. He wasn't completely inebriated but he certainly showed signs that he was drunk, slow/slurred speech, balancing issues and his breath wreaking with the smell of alcohol was overwhelming.

I snapped to the present when I got to his car. To my horror I saw Alvin in there…..passed out….next to him in his passenger seat was….his 'new girlfriend'…his bottle of booze.

I was so mad at him I wanted to punch him in the gut! I stormed over to his door and jerked hard on the door handle…..the jerk had locked it…..and I pulled myself into his door with the force I used. This made me even madder; he didn't even stir when I fell onto his door.

"YOU SON OF A BICTH!" I said as loud as I could. I then turned on my heel and made a fast walk back to the house slamming the front door behind me. I was really pissed to hell and I didn't know what I was going to do! I wanted to shoot his stupid ass!

I grabbed my keys off of my purse and began walking back to the front door when Simon asked me a question.

"Britt what's the matter with you?" He seemed to be worried.

"Oh it's nothing…..just Alvin being a 'tough guy' who passed out in his damn truck with his 'new found love with him.' Stupid bitch!" I said as I began making my way towards the door again.

"Wait….he's cheating on you?" Simon asked freaked out.

"Why don't you come with me to see what I am talking about." I said irritated…but not at Simon.

With Simon following behind I made my way over to his truck again. I unlocked the door first this time and then jerked he door as hard as I could. Once it was opened I slapped him not once, not twice but three hard vicious times with all of my strength. That woke his drunken ass up.

As soon as he came around I began screaming at him. "You stupid fucking moron! You could have killed someone drinking and driving! What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how worried I was about you? No you don't know and you sure as shit don't care!" I screeched at him slapping his face when I finished.

"Oww Britt that hurt….what's the matter with you?" He asked me slurring all of his words.

"Oh you know….nothing…..just worried to death about you. But I can see you have a new love. Well why don't you take your new bitch and leave me?" I screamed once again.

"Britt…..I….I love you."

"BULL SHIT!" I yelled. With that I grabbed his sorry ass pulling him out of his truck, as I did so he literally fell to the ground in a big heap…"Simon could you please help me drag Alvin's sorry drunk ass into the house?"

"Sure." He said disappointed in Alvin.

With the both of us we were able to drag Alvin's drunken body into the house. We set him down on the couch…..well actually I just dropped him on the couch….Simon kept him from slamming onto to the couch.

I didn't care about him anymore….he wasn't the man I had married….he was an imposter; he treated me like crap…..he worried me to death all the time. I was always afraid I would get a call from the police saying he had killed someone while drunk.

I walked back over to Alvin, "Did you drink?" I demanded.

"…no….I didn't." He says slowly.

"Liar!" I say as I pull a bottle of vodka off a table. "This was in your passenger seat. I guess you are going to say you never saw it and someone planted it there to make you look guilty?" I say in a demeaning sarcastic tone.

"How did you know?" He asks clearly not seeing I am being sarcastic.

"You idiot! I was being sarcastic….I know that you went and spent our money on booze. How dumb do you think I am?" I scream!

This time he didn't respond, he just stared as his face showed he was in a stupor. "Admit you're drunk and you have been drinking for over a year now!" I hissed at him.

"I am drunk." Was all he said in his slurred tone.

I turned away making my towards 'my' room….it was no longer 'our' room as Alvin wasn't usually there…..at least not mentally anyways. I walked into my room closing the door behind me slowly and softly. I shuffled over to my bed and sat on the edge of it.

I closed my eyes and hot liquid poured from my eyes, at first it was slow then it began to speed up. My chest heaved hard as I began to sob uncontrollably; I was in so much pain emotionally…..how could my life get any worse? What did I do to deserve all of this pain? I felt like I was a bad luck magnet. My knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser who cared only about himself and was…..is too oblivious to notice how much he is hurting me.

I laid my head down on my pillow still sobbing. I pulled the covers over me to imitate the warmth and comfort of Alvin when he would wrap his arms around me to let me know everything would be ok.

To my dismay it didn't make me feel better…..it only made me feel worse knowing that Alvin wasn't there to be my rock of strength. My Alvin…..my loving husband...stolen from me by a man whom cared about no one. I hate that man…..that stupid jerk stole the best that ever happened to me, that day I lost my love to that accident.

My crying didn't slow…..it just kept speeding up….the tears were stinging my face and soaking my pillow. I began to say a silent prayer under my breath as the tears flowed all too freely.

"_Dear God hear my prayer. Lord I know you know all and I know you are having me go through for a reason…but I feel like I am not strong enough or able to make it through this tough time. Give me strength to make it another day…..help me to help Alvin and please help me not want to kill him. He's put me through so much and I feel like he is shutting me out. I don't know where to turn too or what I should do. God please help my husband be strong and want to fight for me. Please don't let him give up…..on you and on me. I don't want to lose him."_

After praying my crying slowed and I began to feel sleepy. Soon I was asleep….but I cried myself to sleep. This was the first of many tear filled nights that would soon follow.


	4. More crap! REALLY!

Well what do you know I posted another really quickly. Also truth be told I am running thin on ideas. If you have any ideas then please tell me what they are in your review. I hope you enjoy the latest installment of the story.

* * *

Two years after the accident.

Brittany's POV.

Alvin didn't go to college anymore, he stuck with the company and became a full time employee. It was a good thing as we didn't have any financial problems anymore like we used to.

I was reflecting on better times as my mind jumped to the present. I used to want children; however since Alvin's continued removal from me I have had second thoughts about it. I don't want to bring a child into this world and have him or her suffer with me trying to deal with his or her father. I can further strengthen my case with the recent occurrence that he has so willingly put me into he is driving me crazy!

Just a week ago, he was getting paid over time driving the company van in neighborhoods at night looking for water wasters. However this night he was being a 'tough guy' and decided it was smart to get WASTED while driving the company truck…..the dumb ass! He gets the freaking thing stuck in the mud; low and behold a neighbor comes out to see if he needs assistance. He panicked as he knew he was drunk, he guns the engine and throws rocks and some other stuff at her.

He got away…or so he thought….the next day, he is called into the head bosses office and is asked about what happened that night. So what does the jack ass do? He LIES! He told them that he didn't do it. So he under went an investigation and later confessed that he had panicked, he left out the fact that he was drunk, and did it. It was then they told him to pack his stuff and leave.

I was so upset about what happened I wanted to punch him in his nose, the only thing I managed to do was go to my room and cry. That's the only thing I am capable of it would seem. I feel like a loser who married a deadbeat who no longer loves me…..he chooses 'her' over me…..what is it that she has that I don't? Is it because 'she' packs a punch and makes him forget his pain for a little while? Is it because 'she' looks better than me? Or is it because once he's done with 'her' he just throws 'her' away? I guess its because he loves his vodka more than me.

This makes sense to….I am part of the problem and he doesn't seek me for the solution. Instead he buries his problems and wastes our money on his precious alcohol. Damn it! I hate him so much!

**Eight months later. **

Simon's POV.

"_Congratulations Professor Simon Seville, you have invented a machine that removes their dependency of a chemical substance. What was your inspiration?"_

"_My inspiration was my older brother Alvin…he…..turned to alcohol after a tragic accident. He….began to get worse and worse so I decided to make something that removed the craving/dependence of that substance." I said in a not so confident voice. _

"_Simon!" Yelled a voice that seemed to come from the crowd, a voice I knew. Suddenly someone was shaking me violently and yelling "SIMON WAKE UP!" _With that I snapped out of my dream and my eyes flew open.

"What's the matter Brittany? I said as soon as I saw her face.

"I NEED YOU! It's….Alvin." her voice croaked his name. My mind raced through thousands of different scenarios and it sent a cold shiver down my spine as one stuck in my head. I was terrified of it, I saw Alvin…dead…..he had been drunk….and he killed five others. A set of triplet brothers and two of their girl friends, it was gruesome.

Brittany saw my worried and shocked expression and I noticed hers as well. "It's not what you are thinking…well it's not as bad anyways….." She said trailing off.

"Well then what is it?" I asked squinting at her as I hadn't put my glasses on yet.

"Alvin got…..busted by the cops…I need you to go with me. The officer called me on Alvin's phone. It would seem Alvin's drunk and wasn't going to our house. He's so blitzed that he didn't even know how to get home. We are going to pick up Alvin's truck and I need another driver…one who knows how to drive a manual transmission. That person is you." She stated slowly.

"It's three in the morning, Sometimes I wonder if Alvin has a brain anymore. I will go with you let me get my stuff." I said as I threw the covers off. Once she left the room I felt a huge wave a stress slam on top of me like a baby grand piano. I haven't driven a manual but a handful of times and I never drove it on the highway. It was really freaking me out as I was put in a very stressful spot.

I tossed off my sleeping clothes and slipped into a yellow shirt and blue jean shorts, I then shoved my wallet and cell phone into my pockets. I quickly grabbed my keys and hung the lanyard holding them around my neck as I grabbed my shoes and hustled out of my room flying by the living room and slamming the front door behind me, jumping into Brittany's car.

"What's to become of Alvin?" I asked trying unsuccessfully to hide my fear and worry.

"I….I don't know…..I don't really care at this point anymore." She responded close to tears.

"I understand…the worst that could happen is he gets a DUI(Driving Under the Influence) and he loses his new job from Time Warner Cable." I said trying to make her feel better…I think I made it worse.

"That's all?" Brittany said her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Britt I wasn't thinking." I said mentally slapping myself for being so heartless. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Simon; at least you aren't afraid to tell it to me straight. I need you to be there and help keep me strong." She said her voice picking up a bit.

"Great, just what I need….more stress." I thought to myself. "Its not bad enough that I don't have a clue what I want to do with my life, I now have to go and rescue my stupid older brother AND help Brittany by being her source of strength….no pressure I just have the whole damn world pushing on me and I am struggling as it is already."

"Well you know me Brittany, I am always here for you if and when you need me. I am glad that you trust me like this." I said lying through my teeth, but it was such a perfect and normal lie that she was none the wiser.

"I wish I didn't have to go through this. He is putting us through so much these past few years. How on earth did I deserve to be put through this?" She asked her voice quavering.

"It's not your fault Alvin made a series of bad decisions that have put your family in jeopardy. He's just being Alvin, doing what he thinks is best for him and his problems blocking everyone else out." I say in a gentle soothing voice.

"It's just not fair." She said simply.

"Life's not fair Britt." I say simply as well.

Once we arrived at the scene, Brittany pulled in front of Alvin's truck. She turned off her engine and slowly opened the door She grabbed her purse and began heading over to the officer to see what was going to happen.

As for me, I stayed in the car; I didn't feel like dealing with Alvin. Hell if I had my way I would throw his ass over the interstate and end both my problems and Brittany's in one shot. However…..I would wind up going to jail for manslaughter. So that's why I didn't and couldn't.

I leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes hoping that this was just a bad dream…..maybe I had had a dream within a dream and I was still asleep. I opened my eyes and pinched myself, and sure enough I was awake. I just couldn't believe this was really happening to me. My blood was simmering with anger towards Alvin! How could one man do so much damage in such a short period of time? I mean it has been less than three years and yet he has caused so much emotional damage that I was unsure if I could ever respect him again. At this point and stage in his life I had no respect and no trust.

Before he used to exaggerate about things, but now, was a compulsive liar. He never told the truth, he usually says he'll stop drinking and that lasts about two weeks before he goes on a one week binge of drinking.

Just then my thoughts were interrupted when Brittany came back with some news on what was going to go down with Alvin. "The officer said that he's going to release Alvin to me and write him two moving violations and you will drive his truck home." She said seeming a little relieved.

I got out of the car and made my way to Alvin's truck. I opened the door and plopped down into the seat and sank about three inches or more. "Damn I forgot that this seat has no support on the bottom." I said under my breath. I adjusted the mirrors to accommodate my height.

I looked around for a second and saw Alvin's bottle of booze behind the passenger seat. I pulled it up and saw it was half full. I felt sick to my stomach as I looked at the poisonous bottle. I got out of the car and walked over to Brittany who was walking away from the officer.

"Please take this!" I said groaning and holding out the bottle of booze.

"Ok, I am sorry that I had to trouble you like this." She said taking the bottle and walking over to her car where Alvin was sitting in the passenger seat.

I got back into the truck and started it. The engine purred loudly as the mighty v6 idled. I pressed the clutch to the floor with my left foot and moved the shifter into first gear. I then popped the emergency brake, I took my foot off the brake pedal and stepped on the gas pedal and slowly easing off the clutch. The truck jerked and rocked as I popped the clutch as the engine grabbed the transmission.

Once I got the truck moving I was good. I repeated the steps(excluding popping the ebrake) and moved through the gears. We got ourselves turned around and drove back home. There were a few stoplights where I killed the engine by popping the clutch.

The entire time I was driving I was really tense as my whole body strained to keep my mind focused on driving the truck without killing it. By the time I got it home I felt worn out and I was breathing hard, my heart was pounding and I had to wind down as I was really shaking.

I got out of the car to find a profoundly happy Brittany who was relieved that I was able to drive it home. She knew that I wasn't very experienced driving a manual and that this was the first time that I had driven it by myself.

"Thank you so much Si." She said hugging me.

"It wasn't that bad, I thought it was going to be worse." I said truthfully.

"Well thank you for giving up some of your sleep to help me." She said turning to go into the house.

I followed after her, making a mental note that this was an event I would soon not forget and would have the extreme displeasure of repeating. They were under different circumstances…..and didn't involve the cops…..most of the time. If I would have known what I know now, I wouldn't have felt so relieved when I went back to sleep.


End file.
